


An Embarrassment of Riches, A Hogwarts Collage

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Collage, Digital Art, Fanart, Feast, Food, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Houses Fest 2012, Manip, Menu, art to make you hungry, bonus green beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-30
Updated: 2012-09-30
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So many good things that it is difficult to choose between them. —Macmillan Dictionary</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Embarrassment of Riches, A Hogwarts Collage

**Author's Note:**

> My handy dandy beta for my art is, as always, [perquistoromnia](http://perquistoromnia.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I was going to do something much more elaborate, but I really like how this turned out. 
> 
> Also, thank you Harry Potter Wiki because I could not find my copies of the books. [[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Start-of-Term_Feast]](http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Start-of-Term_Feast)

"Menu for the Start of Term Feast: The types of food served are roast beef, roast chicken, pork chops, lamb chops, sausages, bacon, steak, boiled potatoes, roast potatoes, chips, Yorkshire pudding, peas, carrots, gravy, ketchup, and peppermint humbugs. For dessert, they had blocks of assorted ice cream, apple pies, treacle tarts, chocolate eclairs and jam doughnuts, trifle, strawberries, jelly, and rice pudding."


End file.
